Fallen King
by Lady Elendil
Summary: Sequal to Fallen Bride. After Aragorn's death, Legolas returns to Mirkwood. When he is accused for a crime he didn't commit, will he be able to proove his innocence? CONTAINS SLASH!
1. Loss

Fallen King: A Sequal to Fallen Bride  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or anything else to do with Tolkien  
  
WARNING: Contains slash references and character torture and death. Remember: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Loss  
  
  
  
Legolas lay sprawled on his huge bed staring at the canopy of green above him. But this was nothing new. That's what he had been doing for the entire week since he returned from Gondor. The Elf hadn't eaten in days, and he was noticeably thinner compared to the last time he'd shown his face outside his room. No one knew what was wrong with him, and it was likely no one would ever know.  
  
Tears stung Legolas' eyes as he recalled the reason he was in the state: Aragorn, King of Gondor. Former King of Gondor now. Legolas shuddered as the image of his best friend's mangled, bloody form spread across the streets of Minas Tirith flashed vividly in his mind.  
  
The worst part of it wasn't because Aragorn had killed himself because of a conviction his life wasn't worth living anymore. The worst part of it was that he never knew. He never found out anything. He didn't know about the love that burned so deeply and passionately in the Elf's heart. He didn't know about the countless nights Legolas had spent laying awake longing to be near the King. He didn't know anything.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw his dagger laying just within arm's reach, sunlilght glinting off the shiny blade. Legolas reached over and his fingers touched the cool handle of the knife. He sat up and turned it over in his hands. This tool could be the answer to all his suffering. He sliced a small, verticle cut down his left index finger. There would only be a few seconds of pain, he thought, watching the blood trickle down his hand, and then it would be all over. He was dying of grief anyway. All he was doing was "speeding up the process" as Aragorn had put it in his last moments of life. Legolas raised the dagger to his throat. . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lothien climbed the stairs that led to her younger brother's room. She hadn't talked to him in a week and was quite worried about his well-being. He hadn't been eating, but he was sleeping plenty, quite unusual for an Elf who did nothing but stare at the ceiling all day. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, either. Legolas would toss and turn, muttering incoherent phrases. It was unnerving to walk past her brother's room and see him acting the way he did. She figured today she'd try to convince him to go for a walk, go horseback riding, anything to get him out of the state he was in.  
  
When she reached the door to Legolas' room, Lothien was shocked at what she saw. Her brother's quivering hand held a dagger ready to slice his own throat. His eyes met hers and what she saw was a whirlpool of emotion: grief, sorrow, and love. . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So close! Just a bit closer, and it will all be over. He might not be with Aragorn, but he would be with his mother again. And the pain would stop. Legolas' hand quivered in anticipation as he moved the dagger closer. Still too far! A movement caught the corner of his eye, and he looked to his door to see Lothien.  
  
His sister, like him, had their mother's golden hair, but she had so much more of the Queen's features that they could have been twins rather than mother and daughter. Perhaps this was why Legolas had so much comfort in telling her things. She was the only link left to his long-departed Naneth.  
  
Right now, her expression held shock and fear as she watched her brother's suicide attempt. The two siblings stayed like that for agonizing moments. His knuckles white from clutching the dagger, her knuckles white from clutching the sides of the door.  
  
Finally, Legolas dropped the dagger. Immediately, he saw the wave of relief wash over Lothien. He couldn't do it. That was the coward's way out, and if Legolas was anything, he wasn't a coward.  
  
Hot tears began to stream down the Elf's face. It was the most he'd cried since Aragorn's death.  
  
Maternal instinct and love for her brother took over and Lothien hurried into the room to comfort him.  
  
"I loved him, Lothien!" Legolas sobbed, placing his head on her shoulder. "I went to Minas Tirith to tell him, but when Queen Arwen died, he just snapped! Then. . . then. . ." Legolas couldn't bring himself to say it, but Lothien knew.  
  
News of the King's death had spread like wildfire through Middle-earth. The royal family of Mirkwood had gotten a special invitation to attend the funeral service in two weeks' time. No one had questioned the long delay, but all thought it to be quite odd.  
  
Legolas liftd his head from his sister's shoulder. "I'm dying, Lothien," he said.  
  
"No, Legolas! You are not dying!" Lothien's voice was filled with determination. "You will only die if you let the grief consume you! Now, I want you to get ready. We're going out to practice archery."  
  
"But, Lothien, that doesn't seem fair to Aragorn."  
  
Lothien sighed. "Legolas, Aragorn will always be in your heart. If he was alive, would he want you to die because of his foolish mistake?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Then let's get out there and practice!"  
  
Legolas smiled. Lothien could be very stubborn when she wanted to. And she was right. He had to keep living after Aragorn had ceased. "All right. Just let me get changed first."  
  
Lothien nodded, then got up to leave. She'd almost reached the door, when she turned around and snatched up the dagger still lying on the floor. "I'll be in the entrance hall when you're ready," she said, then strode out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe it was a bit much taking the dagger, thought Lothien as she make her way to the entrance hall, but you can never be too careful. She made a stop at her own room to deposit the dagger in the wardrobe before continuing on.  
  
When she reached the entrance hall, she was met with her second surprise that day. Two Men wearing the silver-tree insignia of Gondor stood conversing with her father.  
  
"You can't do this!" Thranduil was arguing. "You have no proof!"  
  
"A street full of peasents swear by Eru they saw him do it," one of the Humans replied.  
  
"Peasents who no doubt thrive on gossip," Thranduil sneered.  
  
"Ada?" Lothien asked coming up behind her father, "What's going on?"  
  
"My lady," the second Gondorian guard bowed low, "We have a warrent signed by the court herald of Gondor out for Prince Legolas' arrest."  
  
"Arrest?" Lothien asked in disbelief. "Under what charge?"  
  
Both guards looked uneasy at this question.  
  
"I want to know the reason you want my brother!"  
  
"Haven't you heard, my lady? Your brother murdered the royal family of Gondor."  
  
  
  
Naneth: Mother  
  
Ada: Father  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it at that. So, do you like it? Do you hate it? Is it somewhere in the middle? I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed "Fallen Bride," this story's parent. I've taken all your ideas and wrapped them all up in this little package ^.^ I'd especially like to thank my anonymous reviewer who goes by the name "Insane" who's comments gave me the foundation for this story. Unfortunately, I haven't thought much about what will happen next, so reviews with feedback and ideas are welcome. Namarie for now-  
  
~~Elendil 


	2. An Unanswered Question

Chapter 2: An Unanswered Question  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas changed into the brown tunic and leggings he wore while hunting and practicing archery and turned to the wall his Lorien bow hung upon. He picked it up, slung his quiver over his shoulder, and turned to leave. Thanks to Lothien's determination, his grief for Aragorn had been pushed aside. . . for now. What had once been a stabbing pain had subsided to a dull ache.  
  
The Elf was just about to head out to meet his sister when Lothien ran into his room, yet again. "Legolas!" she cried, nearly in tears. "Soldiers! From Minas Tirith! They're here for you! They say. . . they say you killed the King and Queen."  
  
"What?" Legolas cried, the pain coming back to him in a heartbeat.  
  
"They have a warrent," Lothien continued, "Ada tried to find a loophole, but there is none," She hung her head, "you have to go with them."  
  
All of a sudden, Legolas felt like a child again. "You'll come with me, won't you, Lothien?"  
  
She regarded her brother with pity. He was innocent; she was sure of it. He had revealed to her his secret thoughts about the King just minutes before; there was no way he could have murdered Elessar. "Yes, Legolas," she said, embracing her brother, "of course I'll come with you."  
  
"Prince Legolas?" the two Gondorian guards were standing at the door with a displeased Thranduil. The Men walked into the room and one began to bind the Elf's hands while another recited, "You are under arrest for suspicion of the murder of King Elessar Telcontar and Queen Arwen Undomiel. You will be taken to Minas Tirith to be held trial. Should you be proven guilty, you will be sentenced to death."  
  
Every word hit Lothien like a blow. Her little brother was being arrested for a crime he didn't commit, and if these thick-headed Humans couldn't open their eyes long enough to see the truth, Legolas would die.  
  
Legolas took it all in stony silence. There was nothing he could do to prove his innocence. He allowed himself to be led out of his room to the waiting prisoner convoy below.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
No sooner had the convoy left, had Lothien hurried to her own room and begun to pack. Already wearing her archery clothes, she grabbed her own bow and quiver. Before heading out of the room, she opened the wardrobe and took out Legolas' dagger. It served as a rememberance of her brother as well as a handy form of protection should bow and arrow fail.  
  
On her way down the hall, she was stopped by Thranduil. "Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"To the kitchens," Lothien answered, quite truthfully. She needed food for her journey, didn't sh?  
  
"And then where are you going?" Thranduil wasn't as dense as Lothien was playing him for.  
  
"The stables," said Lothien, her voice faltering under her father's gaze.  
  
"And where, dear daughter, do you plan to go from the stables?"  
  
Lothien hesitated for a moment, then hung her head. "Minas Tirith, Ada. I want to be there for Legolas."  
  
Thranduil seemed to be contemplating something and Lothien's mind raced to think up arguements for whatever her father would say, but instead, his reaction surprised her. "All right. I have work here that restrains me, but I will meet you in Gondor's capital in a week's time, but please take an escort with you. It would give me so much more peace of mind than if you went alone."  
  
"But Ada. . ."  
  
"Lothien. . ."  
  
"Fine." Them the Elf maiden smiled and hugged Thranduil. "Namarie Ada."  
  
"Namarie Lothien."  
  
With no more words spoken, Lothien left to prepare for her journey.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at him. Do you think he's really a murderer?"  
  
"Quiet! He'll hear us!"  
  
Legolas sat straight and tall on the horse provided for him. His bound hands clutched the from of the saddle, and he could only rely on the two guards in front of him, each holding the end of a rope with the other ends tied around Legolas' horse's neck, to lead him in the right direction.  
  
These Men were quite young, according to Human standards. They looked about 20 years old, and had obviously never seen an Elf before, as both of them kept trying to sneak inconspicuous glances at him whenever they thought he wouldn't notice.  
  
There was another guard riding behind him. This one seemed older than the first two by 10 years or so, and instead of being curious, like the first two, this one was just rude. He had not said a word to Legolas, but had greeted him with a sneer and a rough shove when the 'ELf had attempted to mount the horse with his hands bound.  
  
The group had traveled all day, and stopped for the night as the sun was beginning to set. Soon, the guards had a fire going and a meal cooked. Legolas was ordered to sit between the two youngest guards, inside the circle of warmth given off by the fire, but was not offered any food.  
  
"I hear Elves don't have to eat," one of the younger guards said, no longer bothering to hide his words from Legolas.  
  
"Good," said the elder guard, tearing off a piece of bread with his teeth, "More for us."  
  
The second guard looked a little worried. "Maybe we should give him a little food. . ." he began.  
  
"Why?" the older Human had his mouth full of food. "He's a cold blooded killer. He killed your King and Queen!" he swallowed. "But, if you insist. . ." The guard took a piece of bread and held it in front of Legolas' face. "Are you hungry, Elf?"  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. He would not talk to this pig trying to pass himself off as a mortal.  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
Legolas nodded. He had barely eaten for the past week.  
  
"All right then." The guard dropped the bread on the ground and scuffed in with his boot. "There you go, Elf. Are you fuller now?" He returned to his seat laughing.  
  
Legolas ignored the rest of what happened during the meal and wished they would go to sleep.  
  
When the time for rest finally came, Legolas laid down, grateful the taunting was over. He maneuvered his bound hands so that they were resting under his head and got as comfortable as possible on the hard, rocky ground.  
  
The fair haired Elf stared into the smoking remains of the fire. All of a sudden, LEgolas was hit with a vision of Aragorn right before he killed himself. The look in the Man's eyes was much like an extinguished flame. Something so great and powerful all of a sudden going silent.  
  
Legolas wanted to scream. He wanted to sob. He wanted to feel the strong arms of the Man he loved holding him tight. Comforting him. But that would never happen. Even if Aragorn was alive today, could he ever find it in his heart to fall in love with Legolas? Never knowing the answer to such a question was enough to make one go mad. At least, when the Lady Arwen had died, Aragorn had known she loved him and he loved her back with all his heart. Legolas and Aragorn, however was just a love that was never meant to be.  
  
Legolas swallowed the tears threatening to spill over. For years he had imagined what he would say and when he would say it. He had imagined what Aragorn would say once he knew, but never in any of his wildest fantasies had anything like this happened.  
  
Aragorn, he asked the stars silently, I need to know. Do you love me? Legolas closed his eyes as his tears splashed to the ground and drifted into and uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Namarie: Farewell  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is welcome. Don't be afraid to review (hint, hint)! Not sure how long the next chapter will take, but keep checking back.  
  
~~Elendil 


	3. Guilt

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates and the use of angstyness (is that even a word) so close to the holidays, but it had to be done if teh story was to continue. Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Guilt  
  
  
  
The room was empty. At least, that was Legolas' first impression. When he turned around, though, he knew that he was not alone. An Elven woman lay in a comatose state on a bed near the wall. Her dark hair make her already pale face a ghostly white. It didn't take Legolas long to figure out that he was staring at the Lady Arwen.  
  
Arwen? That was impossible! She was dead! But with her skin as white as it was, she very well could be dead. Legolas' keen eyes detected her chest rising and falling slightly. She was alive, if just barely.  
  
Again, he looked around for anybody else with him. No one. He felt he should call for somebody, but instead, he reached into his tunic pocket. Mechanically, he walked toward Arwen, opened her mouth, and poured the bottle of poison he had been storing in his clothing down her throat. Legolas watched with a sick fascination as Arwen's breathing became heavy and labored. Her breast rose and fell, trying to fight the poison Legolas had given her, but with one final upheaval, she was still.  
  
Legolas was horrified as the realization of what he'd just done sunk in. He'd killed Arwen Undomiel. He screamed, and his eyes snapped open to find a sword inches from his throat.  
  
"They say dead Men tell no tales, but sleeping Elves are a different mattter entirely." It was the cruel elder guard.  
  
You ignorant swine! You have no right to talk to me about dead Men because chances are you ave never suffered a loss as great as mine! That's what Legolas wanted to say, but couldn't bring the words to his lips. Instead came out a defiant "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I just heard a practicaly full confession from you."  
  
"A confession for what?"  
  
"For killing the Queen." The guard drew attention to his sword still as Legolas' throat, by shaking it a bit. "I should cut your throat right now."  
  
"But," Legolas contradicted, "if you do, you will be going against all principles your King built his nation on."  
  
The obnoxious Man's eyes narrowed ans he stared at the fair-haired Elf, reluctant to admit his captive had a point. "Get back to sleep!" he ordered, kicking Legolas to the ground and walking away, no doubt listening for more "confessions."  
  
The Elf laid his head right on the ground this time, not caring if the dirt got in his hair, though that was probably a bad idea, as he probably wouldn't be offered any hygene facilities once he reached Gondor.  
  
What a strange dream. Or had it only been a dream? It had all seemed so real: the room, Arwen's reactions. . .the pleasure. Legolas shivered. He had killed the Queen of Gondor. . .and enjoyed it.  
  
What's wrong with me? he asked himself. Legolas tried to calm himself. Only a dream. That wasn't what had really happened. . .was it? The Elf struggled to bring back the memory that seemed ages past. Arwen had been shot, but she had died several days after. Everything seemed somewhat blurred. Had it been a horrible accident, or a cruel act of jealousy? Legolas had loved Aragorn, it was true, but had never had a desire to get rid of Arwen.  
  
The stabbing pain of loss was replaced with guilt as he once again fell into a dark, dreamless sleep. 


	4. Arrival

A/N: Thank you to Andraste Emeraldpetal for helping me out with the travel times and distances and stuff.  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival  
  
Lothien bent down so she was flat against her horse's back and whispered frantically in its ear, urging it to go faster.  
"Hiril nin!" called her escort who was lagging far behind her. "Please, hiril nin! It is almost dark! We must stop to rest!"  
The Elven princess lifted her eyes to the sky, and saw that he sun was, indeed, sinking below the horizon. She sighed and slowed her horse to a light canter, then to a stop. Lothien climbed off the horse and patted its heaving flanks. "Hannon lle," she whispered in its ear. The stallion shook its mane in arrogance, then plodded off to find pasture. Galdor jumped off his own horse and sent it after Lothien's.  
"My apologies, Galdor," Lothien said to her escort, "I am in a hurry to reach Minas Tirith. I hope you under stand."  
"It's no problem at all, hiril nin, but I do believe that if we continue at the pace we are going, we will set a record for the travel time between the two realms." It was true. Lothien had forced the horses to keep up a gallop from dawn until dusk, and in seven days, the journey, which would normally take several weeks, was half completed.  
Lothien assisted in the lighting of the fire, then took the bread Galdor offered her and chewed thoughtfully. It had been seven days. Thranduil would be leaving in the morning. At the rate Galdor and Lothien were going, though, they would probably be in Gondor for a while before her father reached the capital city. They might even beat Legolas.  
The meal was finished in silence and the two Elves rested until sunrise.  
~~~~~~~  
Morning came and both Lothien and Galdor packed up their few belongings and got ready to leave. A shrill whistle from the Elven guard brought the horses to them. The signs of fatigue from the last day were visible on both mounts, but that was soon to change.  
Lothien stepped toward her own stallion first and placed both hands on the horse's side. Galdor watched expectantly, still amazed at his superior's talent even though he had seen her do in every morning since the two had left Mirkwood.  
Lothien closed her eyes and imagined energy from her own body flowing into the horse. Almost immediately, she felt the stallion regain all energy lost the previous day. It stamped its front feet impatiently on the ground, eager to get going. Lothien moved on and did the same to Galdor's horse. The act took a lot out of her, but she wanted to get to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. Besides, with the practice she'd had as a child, she was somewhat used to it.  
Galdor gazed upon her in awe and she laughed. "It's not that special, Galdor. Any Elf can do it, they just need to be trained properly."  
"I'm aware of that, hiril nin, I've just never seen it done before."  
She mounted her own stallion and looked off into the horizon. "To Gondor!" she called, and rode off leaving Galdor still standing on the ground behind her.  
~~~~~~~  
As expected, Lothien and Galdor did reach Minas Tirith before Legolas. The journey had taken 13 days from start to finish, but only because of the talent of the Elven horses; Lothien had only helped them along the way.  
Lothien was welcomed warmly, despite the fact that her brother was believed to be a murderer. Stupid Humans, Lothien thought, how could Legolas have stood to spend time with them let alone fall in love with one? Galdor was sent home with a promise from Lothien she would travel back with her father.  
Lothien sat on her bed in the room generously provided for her and sighed. She was the only Elf in Minas Tirith. She withed she had brought something to pass the time. There might be something in the library of Minas Tirith. It wouldn't hurt to check. The Elf maiden stood up and headed out the door. She smiled to herself as she left the room. These will be the longest weeks of my life.  
~~~~~~~  
Eowyn was the only one in the library when the Elf walked in. The woman glanced up briefly when the fair-haired Elven maiden entered then returned to her book. All of a sudden, her head snapped up again. An Elf in Minas Tirith? The only one who ever came on a regular basis was Legolas, and this was definitely not Legolas.  
She returned to her own book, trying her best to ignore the visitor, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Excuse me?" she timidly asked the Elf who was deeply immersed in her own reading.  
The maiden looked up in surprise. "Yes?"  
"My name is Eowyn, daughter of Theodwyn. Who, if I may be so bold to ask, are you?"  
"I am Lothien of Mirkwood, here to defend my younger brother, Legolas."  
"Legolas?" Eowyn had heard the awful rumors being tossed through the city, but they were just words. "Certainly you needn't come all the way to Gondor just to quell some rumors?"  
Lothien looked at the former shield-maiden with disbelief - almost disgust. "Do you not know?" she asked with a voice that matched her face. "At this very moment, Legolas is being escorted to Minas Tirith under suspicion of murder. If he is proven guilty, he will be sentenced to death. Have you been living under a rock these past few weeks, or are you just stupider than most Humans?"  
Eowyn looked hurt. "I live in Ithilien with my husband; news sometimes does not reach us as quick as I'd like it to. I would ask you," she added, "That the next time you speak to me, you refrain from insulting me or my kind, as I said nothing meant to offend you."  
Lothien looked into the eyes of the other woman and sighed. "You are right. I am truly sorry. I wouldn't know if you'd understand or not, but it is hard to be cordial to a people who are convinced your baby brother is a killer."  
"All is forgiven." Eowyn suddenly snapped her book closed. "I do not know why my husband and I were not informed of this anyway. . ." she said thoughtfully.  
"Is there something you can do to change the people's decision?" Lothien asked eagerly.  
"Faramir - that's my husband - is the Steward of Gondor. Since the line of Kings has ended, rule is forever more in the hands of the Stewards. Faramir should have been consulted on the capture of your brother. I shall have to ask him about it tonight."  
"Eowyn?" The conversation was interrupted by a Man whom even Lothien had to admit was handsome standing at the door.  
"That is my husband. We are returning home." Eowyn stood up and nodded to Lothien. "Although things did start off rather badly, in the end I am glad to have met you. I hope we will have a chance to talk again soon." She returned her book to the shelf and joined her husband at the door. Faramir put an arm around Eowyn, raised an eyebrow at the Elf sitting at the table, and the two left.  
Lothien shook her head and returned to reading. A nice girl, she thought, but I'm not here to make friends. 


	5. Loopholes

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so happy you like my story. A few review responses before I start: Morrwen: I've never heard of The Seer and the Sword. I can only guess that you think my story sounds a lot like it, but believe me it's not intentional. Moose Head: You're right. Aragorn is SO much hotter than Legolas. I know it may not sound like it, but I'm an Aragorn fan girl all the way! I just enjoy putting my favorite characters through torture. Starkitty Angel: I know I'm evil, but that's the whole reason this story works. Anywho, on with the chapter:  
  
Chapter 5: Loopholes  
Lothien lay in her bed staring at the wood and stone ceiling above her. The King and Queen's funeral was in the morning. Protocol required her to go as a delegate for Mirkwood if nothing else. She could never love the royal family as their people had. She could never love the King half as much as Legolas had, or even as a friend. She did not love him to any degree.  
Had her father even planned to go to the funeral? She would have to question him on it when he arrived.  
Please hurry, Legolas, she thought, I'm here only for you, yet you aren't here. That was her last thought before she sunk into a deep resting state with her eyes wide open.  
~~~~~~~  
"Elf!" Legolas had the wind knocked out of him as a swift kick in the stomach jerked him out of his fitful sleep. He struggled to breathe for several seconds, then began to rise.  
"A day more of travel and we'll reach the city! Then you'll wish you'd never been born!"  
I already do. Legolas mounted the house and prepared for the last day of his journey that would bring him to the city he thought he'd left behind forever.  
~~~~~~~  
Faramir stormed into the court office of Minas Tirith. "Meclan!" he demanded angrily. "Where is he?"  
"My Lord. . ."the page in the front room seemed confused.  
"Bring him to me!"  
the young Man hurried off, and moments later, the Truthsayer of Gondor stood before the Lord of Ithilien. Meclan was a scrawny Man, half of Faramir's height and less than a quarter of his strength. It was clear he had never been a soldier, and he had only gotten to the position he was in by greasing the palms of his superiors. He had no idea what life outside his own was like and, in Faramir's opinion, was the most unfit Man to rule the courts in Gondor.  
Despite the difference in size, Meclan looked at Faramir with smug superiority. "You summoned me, My Lord?" His voice dripped with insult.  
"Meclan, you idiot!" Faramir raged. "You ordered the arrest of an innocent Elf, not to mention a very dear friend of mine and the King's, without even consulting me first!"  
"The reason I did not tell you, Lord Faramir, is that I knew your reaction would be this way."  
"I am Steward of Gondor! I rule in the King's stead! I am to be consulted before any legal action is taken!"  
Meclan smiled a disgusting smile, displaying crooked, yellowed teeth. "You are not the ruler of this land yet. Gondor is ruled by the dead King Elessar, and until you legally come into power, law states that authorities in the justice system, such as myself, have the right to do what they see best for the Kingdom, and right now, that is bringing the King's murderer to justice."  
"The King was not murdered! Faramir shouted, "And even if he was, it would not be by his best friend!"  
"I would try to avoid defending the attempted usurper of the crown, My Lord, or you might be mistaken as a partner of the Elf."  
Faramir's voice lowered to a growl. "Is that a threat?"  
"I'm not saying it wasn't."  
In less than a second, the Steward's hand made contact with Meclan's face. The Truthsayer raised his hand to his face and wiped off the steady stream of blood trickling from his nose.  
"Believe me, Meclan," he hissed, "when I do come into power, the beggar on the street will have more authority than you!" That said, Faramir swept out of the court office leaving Meclan tending his wound. 


	6. The Funeral

Chapter 6: The Funeral  
  
The funeral of the King and Queen was a solemn event. Lothien saw Men, Elves, Dwarves, even several Hobbits mourning Aragorn and Arwen's deaths.  
The ushers had directed her to sit with the other Elves – which looked like the entire population of Imladris and Lothlorien combined – but Lothien knew few of them, and the ones she had met before had only been brief, formal introductions. Legolas had always been the ambassador.  
Eowyn sang a lament for the King and Queen. It was in words Lothien could not understand, but the woman did have an exceptional voice – for a Human of course. The funeral passed without any incident except at the very end. The guests were beginning to file past the urns that held Aragorn's and Arwen's remains when a short, greasy – haired Man stood up and addressed the group.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "I interrupt your grieving with some good news. The royal family's assailant has been captured and is on his way to Minas Tirith as we speak!" Some applause and scattered cheering was heard from the crowd. The Man waited for it to die down before he continued. "He is an Elf by the name of Legolas, and will reach the city within the week. I just thought the population of this fine city would like to know that the King's and Queen's deaths will soon be avenged."  
Lothien caught up to Eowyn, the only human who knew her by name, and asked, "Who was that disgusting idiot who announced my brother's arrest?"  
"That was Meclan," Eowyn replied, wiping recently fallen tears from her eyes. "He controls the legal system in Gondor."  
"How incredibly rude! What an inappropriate thing to say at a funeral!"  
"Excuse me, Mistress Elf," Lothien looked down and saw a fair-haired Hobbit looking up at her. "Did you say that Legolas was your brother?"  
"I did, Master Hobbit," she replied.  
"My name," the little man said, bowing low, "is Samwise Gamgee of the Shire. Hobbiton to be exact."  
A smile tugged at the corner of the Elf maiden's mouth. "A pleasure to meet you, Samwise Gamgee. I am-"  
"Begging your pardon, m'lady," Samwise interrupted her, "but I must introduce you to Mr. Frodo," and the Hobbit scurried off into the crowd. He came back with another Hobbit, this one with dark hair. "Lady Lothien, allow me to introduce you to Frodo Baggins."  
Lothien nodded at the Hobbits. "My brother speaks very highly of both of you. It is an honour to have finally met you in person."  
Frodo just looked at her, his eyes seeming to pierce her very soul. "Legolas didn't kill Aragorn, nor Arwen. They were too close of friends for something like this to happen."  
Lothien sighed. "This is all a huge misunderstanding. You're right. It would have been impossible for Legolas to commit the crime his is accused of. He love-" Lothien stopped. She couldn't reveal the secret her brother had told her during a moment of pure vulnerability. Luckily, she thought fast and recovered quick enough so the Hobbits weren't suspicious. "He loved both Aragorn and Arwen as dear friends and would do nothing to harm them."  
"Lady?" Frodo asked her, "Would you grant the rest of the fellowship including Sam and myself the pleasure of you company this evening at dinner?"  
"It's not all that important," Sam added, "but since we're all in the same place now, we figured we'd all get together over hot food and a glass of ale and remember our journey, and pay our respects to the... lost members."  
"Oh!" Lothien said, surprised by the impromptu invite, "I wouldn't want to intrude on any of your-"  
"Nonsense!" Sam interrupted, "We'll just set an extra place for you. Someone needs to represent the Elves, and since Legolas is... indisposed, if you catch my meaning, his sister would be the next best thing."  
"Well, if you're going to insist on it, I accept your offer, and look forward to seeing you and your offer, and look forward to seeing you and your comrades this evening."  
"The feeling is mutual, my lady," Frodo said. "Now if you'll excuse us..." That said, he turned and joined the now-thinning stream of people, Samwise following closely behing.  
Lothien turned and almost started when she saw Eowyn and her husband still patiently waiting to walk with her.  
"So," Eowyn said, her face now dry, but her eyes still red and puffy, "You're having dinner with the fellowship." 


	7. Dinner With the Fellowship

A/N: Oh my God! I'm so sorry! This time, though, I have a legitimate excuse. I gave up anything to do with Tolkien for Lent! Think about it! 40 days! But I did it! I'm rambling now, so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Dinner With the Fellowship  
  
Lothien walked into "The Dragon's Hearth" just as the sun was sinking below the horizon, turning the sky into a mural of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. The inn was actually much cleaner than she expected, but the smell of ale still lingered in the air. Wrinkling her nose, Lothien walked up to the innkeeper. "I'm here to dine with several men tonight. Two of them are Hobbits."  
"Four," the innkeeper replied with a rough, scratchy voice.  
"Excuse me?" Lothien asked, confused by the abrupt response.  
"There are four Halflings, a Dwarf, and an old man," the big Man elaborated. "An odd group they are. I guess it's only fitting for an Elf to join them as well. Follow me."  
Lothien did as she was told and ended up in a cozy little room with a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. A table set for ten sat in the middle with the group described by the innkeeper seated around it. All six rose on the Elf's arrival.  
"My lady," the old man saluted, nodding to Lothien.  
The elf maiden's eyes lit up. "Mithrandir!" she cried running into the wizard's arms. After the embrace, Gandalf held Lothien at arm's length and sized her up.  
"Lothien," he sighed, smiling and shaking his head in remembrance. "The last time I saw you, you barely came up to my knee."  
The Mirkwood princess laughed. "The last time you saw me, Mithrandir, was three thousand years ago."  
"Give or take a few decades," the white-robed Istari shrugged. The two hugged again and sat down at the table.  
Lothien was introduced to Gimli the Dwarf, as well as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, the two other Halflings.  
Samwise gave a sad sigh. "Well, all of us that could make it are here. We should start eating."  
"We should," Pippin agreed heartily. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm starved!"  
Lothien glanced around her, confused at the empty chairs. Frodo explained this to her.  
"You see, Princess," he began, "when the Fellowship gathers, we always set nine places, no matter how many of us come." The Hobbit blinked back tears as he gazed at the three empty chairs. "It's sort of an odd tradition, I guess, but it sort of pays respect to the members who are. never coming back."  
Lothien nodded. "I think it's beautiful."  
All of a sudden, a young boy poked his head in the room. "Message from Meclan!" he announced.  
"That pig?" Gimli scoffed. "What does he want?"  
"The prisoner Elf has just reached the city gates. My lord thought you should be informed."  
Without pausing a beat, Lothien and the Fellowship shot out of their chairs and headed out the door.  
~~~~~~~  
Let it end! Legolas pleaded inside his thoughts. Just kill me and let it be over with! Like hunters displaying their catch, the Gondorian soldiers led him though the crowds of onlookers in Minas Tirith. Rotten produce and stones were thrown at the Elf, some hitting their mark. Trapped inside his own mind, Legolas waited until he reached the prison.  
Still in a daze, Legolas was thrown into a small cell crowded with at least forty other Men. The stench was overwhelming and the Elf gagged on it. This brought the prince back to reality. He attempted to catch a glance of the room. He was wedged in the front corner of the dank, dark cell. The only light source was the slit of a window in the door. It was heavily overcrowded and noisy as the convicts attempted to catch a glance of the "new tenant."  
All of a sudden, a sort of wave washed over Legolas. He became filled with hopelessness and loss. Life isn't worth living anymore, he though as unconsciousness overtook him and he slumped against the prison wall.  
  
A/N: This last part was done in the middle of social class. Forgive me! ~~Elendil 


	8. Awakening

Chapter 8: Awakening  
  
When Legolas regained conciousness, he was laying flat on his back. He felt a soft, cool hand on his brow and heard a voice singing. It was a sweet, sad song. Legolas connected it to his mother; she used to sing that lullaby to him when he was a child. The Elf's eyelids fluttered open and his vision swam. Sitting on the stone floor next to him, leaning over top of his prone form was an Elven woman.  
  
Legolas, his vision still blurry, studied the blonde hair and blue eyes so similar to his own. Then, he allowed a hoarse whisper to penetrate the still.  
  
"Naneth?"  
  
The lullaby stopped, but the hand continued to caress his forehead. "No, Legolas. It's Lothien.  
  
He blinked several times to allow his sight to clear. Now he recognized his sister. She was smiling sadly and her eyes glistened with unshead tears - whether they were from relief or anguish, Legolas couldn't tell.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and flung his arms around his sister's neck. Lothien returned the gesture. Hot tears streamed down Legolas' face. He heard a soft sob, and assumed correctly that Lothien was letting her tears go as well.  
  
After the embrace, Legolas pulled back and looked around him. He was in a different room now. IT wasn't much smaller than the one he'd fallen asleep in, but it seemed much larger because the two Elves were the only occupants. Along with the narrow window on the door, there was a small barred one on the wall opposite. A board for sleeping on was attatched to the wall with chains and brackets. A bucket sat in the corner that reeked of urine and feces. the entire cell was made of hard grey stone.  
  
"How did I-?"  
  
Lothien smiled. "You're lucky you're a prince, elle muindor. After a hefty sum of gold offered, you got transferred to solitary confinement."  
  
Legolas looked aghast. "You bribed government officials?"  
  
"It was either that, or leave you in a chamber with fifty other men!"  
  
Noticing his sister was becoming agitated, Legolas changed the subject. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
Her features softened. "Two days."  
  
"You never left my side, did you?"  
  
Lothien shook her head. "What else is there to do in this Valar-forsaken city?"  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
Lothien hesitated. "No. . ."  
  
Legolas looked at her disapprovingly. "Go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go get something to eat."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now."  
  
Even in his own weakened state, Legolas was looking out for his sister's well-being. Reluctantly she left, looking behind her uneasily.  
  
As soon as she'd gone, Legolas regretted insisting she leave. Alone with his thoughts, he reminisced about Aragorn. But even remembering happy times brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Aragorn is dead, he thought, the concept finally starting to sink in. He's not coming back. I missed my chance.  
  
Legolas began to cry; letting out low, wailing moans. "He's dead!" Legolas screamed between sobs. "He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!" Legolas stopped suddenly as he remembered his dream. "And I killed him!" he whispered, horrified.

****

_ He found himself somewhere he wished he could forget: on top of the palace of Minas Tirith. In front of him, quite close to the edge, was a tall Man, his dark hair streaming behind him in the wind. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving in silent prayer. Aragorn. If he had been able to, Legolas would have embraced the King and never let him go. But, his body seemed to have a will of its own. The Elf saw his hands reach out in front of him; felt Aragorn's tunic in his fists; watched him sway on the edge, trying to keep his balance. Finally, Legolas heard the Man hit the pavement and the screams of the peasents below. He'd just killed the only one he'd ever loved. But. . . why?_

_  
  
_As all the details came rushing back in a flood of memory, Legolas suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Kneeling before the bucket in the corner, the Elf retched and vomited. The fetid smell of excrement hit him like a brick and another round of bile was forced out of him.  
  
When Legolas had emptied his stomach, he dragged himself onto the board, curled himself into a small ball, and began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
The Elf was asleep when the old man entered the cell. The etermally youthful form was curled up on the wooden plank attatched to the waqll, occasionally making a jerky movement or mumbling something.  
  
Gandalf sat next to the prince and whispered his name. "Legolas." No reaction. The wizard spoke a little louder. "Legolas!" Legolas mumbled. Gandalf was beginning to lose his patience. "Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion!" hke shouted at the other's sleeping form. "I am here to help you, but if you do not cooperate, there is little I can do!"  
  
Legolas sat up quickly. "Aragorn!" he said in a cracked voice.  
  
"No, mellon nin," Gandalf placed a gnarled hand on his friend's shoulder, "only me."  
  
Legolas turned his head, seeing the Istari for the first time since he'd woken up. "Mithrandir," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "I killed-"  
  
Gandalf cut him off by holding up a hand. "You killed no one, my boy. Do you remember the day Aragorn and Arwen died?"  
  
The prince of Mirkwood cast his eyes to hte ground, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Not clearly. Everything that happened that day is a blur in my mind. Like a page torn from a book."  
  
"Think," Gandalf encouraged, "You will remember. I saw you wandering the streets of the city shortly after Arwen died. You looked upset and confused. Do you remember?"  
  
"Vaguely. Aragorn wanted to be alone with his grief. He'd never left her side." Legolas stopped and looked up at Gandalf. "He'd never left her side," the Elf repeated. "Gandalf! That means I couldn't have killed her!"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "That's good. Now, you saw me on the street. What next?"  
  
"You - you told me to tell Aragorn-" The Elf's eyes reverted to the floor again. "You told me to tell him that - that I loved him."  
  
The wizard nodded. "And did you?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek. "No. I didn't get the chance. He - he. . . jumped off the top of the palace."  
  
Gandalf nodded again and grief flickered in his eyes. "Then you are not guilty. Now that you realize it, other will." He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I will do what I can to help you, mellon nin, but you must hang on to life while I do so. I can tell your spirit is slipping away as we speak."  
  
"Legolas?" Lothien stepped through the doorway looking concerned.  
  
"I'll take my leave now," Gandalf announced. The wizard moved his face closer to Legolas'. "Don't let me down," he whispered, then walked out of the cell.  
  
A/N: I know what you're all thinking: Elendil finally updated?! What in Varda's name took her so long?! To tell you the truth, I have no excuse this time. I am a procrastinator, so please feel free to pelt me with rotten fruit and other non-pointy objects you might have. spreads arms wide While you're at it, some comments and ideas for future chapters would be welcomed. I know what I'm going to do, just not how I'm going to get there. Hopefully I will update sooner next time-  
  
Elendil


End file.
